Doppleganger
by Malatiha
Summary: AU/ What happens when everything you understood and believed was all wrong? Kag/Inu
1. Absolute Future

I couldn't tear my gaze from his chest and the object that protruded from it. The object that I had so violently placed there.

His thick blood dripped slowly from the wound and splattered on the wet cement, trailing down into the storm drain along with the freezing rain.

His blood was shining proof of the unbelievable that I never wanted to see or suspect. I took a step back, shaking my head numbly.

"No…"

But I could not deny what stood before my eyes. The proof that glided ever so slowly down his chest…and the gold that reflected in his eyes.

I didn't believe it; I couldn't.

I felt a piece of my heart break as I looked at my best friend through the drizzle of rain.


	2. Prometheus

"Kagome! Get up! Ochiru Sensei is going to give you another demerit if you're late again to his class!"

I groaned as the disembodied voice rose in pitch, causing my ears to ache.

"Sango, just tell him I died from all the stress that the other demerits I have gave me okay? Make it sound as tragic as possible." I pleaded, shifting the pillow under my head slightly. The aforementioned pillow was then snatched away only to hit my head with a loud fwump. I growled slightly, traitorous pillow!

"Kagome, I'm serious! Get up now!"

I growled louder tearing the sheets to my small single bed over my head dramatically.

"Just kill me yourself then! Save the school from the wrath I will inflict if I must get up!"

My roommate sighed. "I highly doubt you'll do anything long lasting. Dramatic yes, dangerous, no. Now get up lazy bum, before I sick Kouga-Senpai on you!"

The blankets that covered my slumbering form were airborne as I sailed out of bed and into the small bathroom that Sango and I shared.

"Alright Sango." I muttered, throwing on my uniform and tying my shoes at the same time. "That was plain mean! Just because I'm up doesn't mean I wont do anything dramatic."

Sango rolled her chocolate brown eyes at me as she opened the door.

"Heaven forbid! I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!"

I looked at her warningly. "I mean it! I am carving a boy's name in the largest sakura tree I can find at this school, then I am going to wade through the reflection pool at lunch hour!"

Sango raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow, "Well Kags, you sure are cruising for a bruising today! Who's name will you carve eh? Kouga-Senpai's?"

She quickly slipped out the door and into the hallway, missing the shoe that I had flung at her head. I followed close behind grabbing the object and shoving it onto my foot.

"Maybe at least I'll get some sleep!" I cried meaningfully at her.

She just looked back and flashed her pearly whites, then continued on her treacherous journey to Ochiru-Sensei's history class. I surreptitiously followed her, careful not to run into any walls on my way.

I paused at a window and gazed down at the main grounds of my all girl private school. It always reminded me of the old castles from England that I read about in my favorite novels. A small movement and a flash of silver caught my eye and I looked down and saw what seemed to be a boy standing just below me. My eyes widened. His hair was silver? I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes. I looked out again only to see the statue of Nuriko Kagiya, our school's founder in all her grey glory. I frowned, shaking my head slightly. This was why I needed sleep! An image of silver haired boys flashing before my eyes was a sure sign I needed visitation hour for sure! I frowned slightly, if only Kouga wasn't back from Osaka this week. He made visitation a nightmare….

Sango's echoed voice pulled me from my thoughts and I took off running, my red skirt flailing about wildly.

_Please let Ochiru- Sensei be telling one of his history stories so he won't notice my extreme tardiness!_ I prayed silently,


	3. Harbinger

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You saw a guy on the main grounds?" Sango asked, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

I nodded furiously, studying my notes for philosophy as Ochiru-Sensei was lecturing our history class.

Sango continued to gape in my general direction in a very fish-like manor. "Are you sure it was a guy?"

I nodded offhandedly again, flipping through more pages and engorging my brain with their contents, which I was pretty sure I'd forget in the next three minutes.

"Oh, but when I looked again it was the statue of Nuriko Kagiya." I said airily, ignoring the sharp snap of Sango's mouth as it closed bluntly.

"You need to get more sleep." Sango stated, shaking her head.

I looked up from my philosophy notes at her.

"Can I get that in writing?"

Sango flipped her ebony tresses and sniffed, ignoring my question and answering with one of her own.

"Were you up reading again?"

I slouched guiltily in my chair and kept my gaze glued to my notebook.

"Maybe…."

Sango continued to stare at my slouching form.

"And what book were you up so late reading?" She inquired innocently.

I clamped my lips shut tightly ensuring no vital information could pass through. Her heated gaze became hotter, smoking me out and wearing down my determination….

"Okay, fine!" I whimpered, "I cave!"

Why was I such a spineless buffoon sometimes? I growled inwardly. I really needed to work on that.

"I was reading Twilight…."

Sango's sharp brown eyes narrowed.

I flinched, "Don't hurt me! I can explain!!"

Sango tapped a finger on her folded arm.

"I definitely want to hear it!"

I felt beads of sweat begin to form on my obsidian colored bangs.

"Well you see, Ayame and the other girls in third hour were all reading copies and when they discovered that I hadn't read it…." I shivered remembering the predatory glint in every girl's eyes as they all turned their heads in my direction at the exact. same. time. It was like they were connected or something!

"I just grabbed Ayame's copy and began to read it for protection!"

Sango tsked sympathetically, "The zombies got to you too, eh?"

I gulped, "Did I mention the glowing red eyes and my needing protection!?!?"

I looked down at my desk, gazing at all the carved names of girls that attended this class. I noticed a small cartoon carving of Ochiru-Sensei with his mouth open the size of his head in the middle of a lecture. I snickered covering my mouth so he wouldn't suspect. I snuck a glance at him. He wouldn't notice anyway; the balding man was so deeply in a lecture that an atomic bomb couldn't shake him out of it!

A small twinge of pain shot down my spine as the point of a lead pencil was pressed into it.

"Are you laughing at me Kags?"

I turned slightly in my desk, fixing my white tie.

"No, I just saw something funny carved into my desk."

She looked at my desk then back to my sheepish grin.

"Did you read the whole book?" she asked bluntly.

My fingers paused mid-tie.

"You did, didn't you?"

I met her hard gaze, my sheepish grin growing ever so wider. She looked away in disgust to give Ayame a dirty look across the room. Ayame waved back innocently from her desk, her red curls bouncing slightly.

"Revenge is mine!" Sango muttered under her breath.

I felt the blood drain out of my face. Man was Sango was Anti-Twilight! I felt the urge to protect Ayame begin to take over as Sango's aura became darker. A strange sensation began to bubble in my chest making it's way into my throat causing my tongue to buzz.

Oh no! I thought panicking, not now!

I looked about wildly for some duct tape or super glue. Anything to keep my mouth shut to stop the onslaught of words that were stampeding towards my lips inside of my mouth.

There was nothing. Failure!

"It wasn't that bad!" I blurted out so quickly that it came out more like: "Itwasn'tthatbad!"

Sango though, understood it. I could tell by the way her left eye began to twitch.

"Stop. Rewind, and repeat." Were the three words she bit out forcefully.

Maybe she didn't understand. Sigh. Or maybe she just didn't believe me.

Oh shoot.

"Sango, I just started to read it for protection, but it really was interesting! The Edward character sounded like a hot piece of work with his golden eyes and super human strength and speed…"

I faltered for a moment, remembering the boy that was suddenly on the main grounds then was gone in a blink of an eye…

I pushed the thoughts aside. I'd been reading too many fantasy novels! Things like that didn't happen, despite the wishes of the entire female population. I returned to my sentence, hoping that Sango didn't notice my hesitation

"Anyways, it was a pretty good book. You should give it a chance."

Sango slowly let out her breath, ruffling her bangs slightly.

"Kags, vampires do not exist!"

"I know that!"

Sango gave me a look.

"Look. I will admit, extremely good looking men saving girls from eminent death is very attractive to read and at times I wish it could be real, but I am completely sane and living in the real world!"

The look continued and it was driving me absolutely insane! Sango sure was on one today.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. My pencil went flying and hit the whiteboard with a loud smack! Half the class turned to look at me; I in turn looked at Ochiru-Sensei. He was still going.

Safe!

My ever so rude best friend and roommate snorted quietly, eyes full of mirth.

"Alright, fine. But don't think for one second that I'm going to read that book!"

I shook my head solemnly, "It never even crossed my mind!"

My best friend leaned in closer to my desk, "So they really had red eyes?"

My gray eyes widened in excitement and I nodded, recounted my terrifying tale to her as Ochiru-Sensei droned on through the early spring morning.


	4. Omen

Three…two…one….

I watched the hands of the clock hit the 2 as the last bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day and the beginning of visitation hour. I got up from my maple oak desk and gathered my books grinning at Ayame as I made my way towards her through the throng of uniform clad girls eagerly making their way down to the main grounds.

"So…. How was it?" Ayame chirped happily

Someone had a bottle of perky this morning. I gave her a confused look. What was she talking about? She herself knew that Professor Kaede's lectures were always a hit. All of her stories about things we couldn't see that could very well exist. Ghosts, magic, miracles, guardian angels, demons…

Vampires.

Professor Kaede's philosophy class was always so popular it was almost impossible to get in it. My mother, who attended the school when she was my age, knew this and was able to get me in before I was even born! I think….

Sango, however, was here on a scholarship didn't make it in time to get into the class.

I pursed my lips. It was probably for the best. She'd just poke fun of it anyway. She was more interested in fitness and her Kendo lessons.

"Sorry?" I breathed out, "I don't know what you mean."

Ayame giggled. "The book silly!"

I cleared my throat loudly, "Oh, that. Yeah. I finished it last night, it was pretty good!"

A small sound of shock fell from her lips.

"You finished it in a day?!"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Yeah, I was up a bit late though. No big deal."

Ayame just shook her head, her red curls dancing like a fire around her heart shaped face.

"Geeze Kags, I knew you were a book worm, but not a speed reader too!"

I allowed myself to blush and made my way to the door, the wooden floorboards creaking slightly under my feet.

"Thanks Aya-."

I ran into something warm and soft.

"Professor Kaede!" I gasped, stumbling backwards. "I'm so sorry!"

The elderly woman straightened and smoothed out her blouse calmly. Her long gray hair slightly mussed.

"No need to worry, Miss Higurashi. I am not harmed." She warbled in her deep voice.

I straightened my back, relieved.

"Oh thank goodness! I really enjoyed you lecture today!" I complimented, changing the subject inconspicuously. Or at least, I hoped it was.

The aforementioned professor nodded in thanks, her gaze shifting to Ayame who was making her way to where I stood.

"I could tell you enjoyed my lesson Miss Higurashi. You did not fall asleep this time."

Was I imagining it or was there a faint twinkle in her eye?

Ayame snorted, holding back a guffaw that surely would have burst from her chest.

I gave my professor a sheepish look, my ears flaming up in embarrassment.

Stupid ears! The one weakness that I can't control!

"Well… uh, I uh, have been having trouble getting to sleep lately..." I stuttered stupidly.

I held back the urge to bang my head against the nearest wall. Stupid! Stupid! Keep the problems to yourself! Attention just brought rumors. I definitely didn't need to have the school's shrink chasing after me, trying to delve into my nightmares. Wait, excuse me, I meant "guidance councilor."

I missed the look that flashed through Professor Kaede's eyes.

I caught the confused gaze of Ayame and smiled weakly at her, trying to appear unfazed.

"I see." Kaede stated. "It is from the nightmares that have been plaguing you, am I correct?"

My mouth had a free-fall to the floor.

How had she?

I squirmed uncomfortably, "Yes, professor."

Her intelligent baby blues rested on my downcast face.

"Miss Higurashi, may I ask when these nightmares began?"

I scuffed the toe of my shoe and looked up to meet her inquisitive gaze.

"Three months ago…"

Professor Kaede looked at me sharply. "Am I correct to believe that they began when you first started attending Shikon Academy?"

I felt my heart sink. How could she know this? I hadn't told a soul. Not even Sango.

"Yes professor, but I'm curious. How did you know this? I haven't really mentioned it anyone, because it's not that big of a deal."

Kaede smiled at me, but it seemed to be forced, unnatural.

"Your roommate Sango thought it would be wise to mention it to me. She is very concerned for you Kagome."

I tried not to allow my shock to display on my face. Sango? How did she know? I tried my hardest to keep it from her, knowing it would cause her to worry. Pointless it seemed.

"No need to worry Miss Kagome, after all, they are just dreams." Kaede reassured me, but why did I have a strange sense of foreboding instead of comfort well up inside?

I forced a smile and nodded, "Thanks Professor. Sorry again for running into you."

She waved my apology away with a flick of her hand.

"No harm done, now off with you! You and Miss Oniyuri should be down at visitation like the other girls!"

I glanced at Ayame noticing she was still giving me a weird look. I felt sweat begin to build up underneath my bangs. Was she going to make me explain this conversation to her? Judging from the determined look in her eyes, it probably was a definite yes.

Sigh.

We began to make our way out the large oak door when Professor Kaede called out my name. I turned slowly, the feeling of foreboding creeping up my spine like a spider.

"Be careful in your endeavors today Miss Higurashi." Her voice rang out.

My endeavors? Did she over hear my conversation with Sango about wading in the reflection pool…? Naw, she couldn't have. Then why was she obviously warning me about something? I mentally shrugged. She was old. Really old. It'd be best to excuse her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks professor."

I turned and bolted through the door, Ayame hot on my heels.

"What was that about? Is it true you've been having nightmares? Ayame questioned as we scampered down the hallway and veered off into another.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. The nightmares are happening, but it really isn't that big of a deal. Everyone has nightmares."

I wondered though, if mine were normal. They were extremely graphic…. I pulled back from the thoughts. I didn't want to rehash my dreams. They were too disturbing.

My breath was beginning to come out in short puffs as I struggled to keep up with Ayame. Man! I needed to work out more!

Ayame remained silent as we made our way closer to the main grounds. I began to fall back hesitantly.

Kouga.

The overzealous git wouldn't leave me alone despite my desperate actions. We'd barely met two months ago while I was going on one of my escapades of boredom and entertainment. But with my extremely crappy luck, it ended up with me falling off the third floor and into the arms of a surprised and very pleased Kouga Yamazaki. From then on he declared my lack of balance and extreme sports as "fate" that had brought us miraculously together. And when I say together, I mean_ together._ As in, he won't leave my side whenever visitation rolls around with Feudal Academy. It's endlessly annoying, but in a weird over-obsessed kind of way…cute.

But that didn't mean that I liked him

Oh heavens no!

The large and flowery monologues he'd recite to me about fate, love, and destiny- reminded me of the nerdy guy from that movie: Back to the Future- constantly gave me a headache and were almost identical to Sango's latest conquest- I mean punching bag: Miroku. I rubbed my temples feeling a migraine coming on.

"Are you okay Kags?"

I looked up into concerned jade green eyes.

"I'm fine Ayame, absolutely chipper."

I heard a small feminine sigh.

"It's Kouga-Senpai isn't it?"

I looked up again, startled at the sound of sadness laced into her usually perky voice. The energetic redhead took my silence as confirmation and looked down at her brown shoes identical to my own.

"Why do you dislike him so Kagome? Kouga-Senpai is really very sweet."

I took a small step back as a light blush began to develop on my friend's cheeks.

What the?

Then realization fell like a bucket of cold water onto my head. Ice cold. Frigid.

Oh, no! No way!

Ayame? Kouga!? I withheld the urge to gag, or worse, laugh. How could Ayame be fooled by Kouga's cheesy grins and languid flowery words?

"Ayame…Do you like Kouga?"

The blush that tinted her cheeks darkened in shade.

"Well, uh. He is really sweet and very handsome." Ayame replied shyly.

I couldn't seem to stop gaping at her despite my internal attempts. Today just got a whole lot weirder.


End file.
